villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Muffy (Thats So Raven)
Muffy is a minor antagonist in Thats So Ravven. She along with Loca, were members of Alana's Posse. She was portrayed by Ashley Eckstein who voiced Cheetah from Dc Super Hero Girls. Personality History Muffy along With Loca, First appears in Season 2 Episode, "Don't have a Cow", After Eddie gets punched in the shoulder by alana. When Chelsea tells alana that Raven & Her don't have invitations, Alana asks Muffy if chelsea is talking to her. Later after The Spell works, A hypnotize Alana would invite Raven & Chelsea. however, WHile Alana is Hypnotized, Muffy tells Raven that if Alana Wasn't hypnotize, she would hang up which Muffy. which Muffy did. Later At the party, Muffy announces the one who's in 2nd place is revealed to be Alana. Which reveals that Raven & Chelsea were the first ones to win the contest. however, it was revealed to be all a Vision. In "Run Raven Run" its revealed by Muffy That Alana doesen't like her air breath. Raven asks alana if she'll get over it. Muffy Gasps & asks Raven if she is referring about what happened to her & Alana in 4th grade, But tells her that Alana is over it. However, It is revealed by Chelsea that Raven & Alana Were only enemies because the teacher pick Raven to be the tooth fairy & Alana got stuck being the tooth decay. after Alana got paint all over her, Muffy calls the Hair emerency to clear a chair for Alana. when Muffy & Loca came to pick up Alana, Raven escapes. Later at school Alana would later chase Raven as revenge for getting paint all over her, however after Raven & Chelsea got out of the closet, The Posse was already here. However, Raven & Chelsea would later run after Alana Figure out that Raven got gum stuck in her hair. In "Clothes Minded" She Along with Loca, & Alana, Were the only ones to Follow Raven's Protest against Principal Lawler's uniform Rule. However it was Actually revealed that The Crew Planned to melt the Stolen Cheese. In "Shake, Rattle, & Rae" After Raven Snapped out of the test, Raven was Forced to make peace with Alana or there both suspended. Later in "Boyz in Commotion", It is Revealed By Muffy That Alana Got Sent to Miltary School, Revealing that Bianca is the leader of the Posse who was so bad "She got kicked out of military School". in "Gettin' Outta Dodge", After Bianca turns to a good girl. Muffy & Loca Targeted Raven as there Leader, Causing everyone to think Raven is A Tough Girl. in "Dues and Don'ts" , it later reveals that Muffy becomes a bad girl & has spanish. in "Sister Act" it is revealed she has a little sister who is a brat than her. after raven & muffy's fight, Raven apolgizes to Muffy. & Muffy later forgives Raven. meaning that she is presumably redeeming herself. It could most likely implied that just like Raven & Chelsea, she presumably got married & had kids. Quotes Triva Gallery Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Evil from the Past Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Abusers